the_delta_versefandomcom-20200215-history
Hasna Antar
Hasna Juman Antar is a member of the Babylon Coalition. Born to an Indian mother and a Saudi father, Hasna had a rough childhood, with her Wahhabi father indoctrinating her with Islam since the day she was born. During her youth, when she overheard her father plotting to marry her off to a man she didn't like, Hasna ran away from home, finding her future husband unbearable. Leaving her Muslim parents behind, Hasna fled her native Saudi Arabia and escaped to the United Kingdom, where she met the Overseer, one of the main leaders of the Babylon Coalition, and Bradley Houghton, a legendary hitman, both of whom offered Hasna a "new life" as an operative of the Babylon Coalition. Seeing a means of avoiding her extremist Muslim family, she accepted immediately. Under the watchful eye of the Overseer and Bradley, Hasna was taught various killing techniques, escape and evasion tactics, firearms handling, and hand-to-hand combat. When she eventually confessed to Bradley that she accepted the Overseer's offer only because she wanted to escape her radical Muslim family's forced marriage, Bradley immediately sympathized with her. Meanwhile, the Overseer tasked Nathan Thornton, Bradley's friend and partner, with assassinating her family to protect her from a possible honor killing by her parents should they find out what Hasna did after running away. Nathan promised both Bradley and Hasna that her radical Islamic father and mother would be dealt with as soon as possible. True to his word, Nathan eventually did assassinate Hasna's parents. In early 2019, Hasna participated in the Babylon Coalition's war against Los Eternos, a narco-terrorist group that overthrew Nicolas Maduro and placed Venezuela under a brutal dictatorship. Two months after killing El Toro, Hasna announced that she wanted to retire from the organization, having had enough of the world of killing and wanting to move on to a normal life. By this point, the Overseer was killed. Bradley and Nathan were hesitant to let Hasna leave as a result, but eventually they quietly allowed her to leave the Babylon Coalition and puruse a normal life. In late summer of 2019, Hasna converted to Christianity, thanks to Christian college student Edward Maglio, as well as many others. She was baptized towards the end of summer, 2019. Biography Early life Hasna was born on October 25, 1999. Throughout her childhood, she had an obsessive desire to learn new things and explore the world. She was also found to be highly intelligent, possessing an IQ that was higher than most kids her age. This allowed her to skip several whole grades in high school and graduate early, at the age of 15. Her father Waleed and mother Taqwa were devout Muslims and indoctrinated her with Islam since childhood. However, she eventually grew rebellious as she got older, eventually culmilating when she overheard her father arranging to marry her off to a man she didn't like. Incensed, Hasna quietly packed her bags and ran away from home, seeking asylum in the United Kingdom in 2016, along with her brothers Ibrahim and Muhammad and sister Zina, who had converted to Christianity two months before Hasna made her decision to run away from home and feared being killed by their Muslim parents for being apostates. The siblings' request for asylum was granted rather quickly, much to the surprise of the siblings, and they became naturalized British citizens. On the other hand, however, Hasna became a legal resident. Life in the Babylon Coalition In England, she met the Overseer, one of the main leaders of a network of assassins known as the Babylon Coalition, and Bradley Houghton, a legendary hitman, both of whom offered Hasna a "new life" as an operative of the Babylon Coalition. Seeing a means of avoiding her extremist Muslim family, she accepted immediately, though she didn't tell the Overseer or Bradley about her true motives. Two months later, the Overseer arranged for Bradley to take her to the United States, where, just as before, Hasna was able to quickly gain US citizenship. With help from the Overseer and Bradley, Hasna was taught various killing techniques, escape and evasion tactics, firearms handling, and hand-to-hand combat, while maintaining her cover by enrolling as student at Evergreen Institute in St. Louis. When she eventually confessed to Bradley that she accepted the Overseer's offer only because she wanted to escape her radical Muslim family's forced marriage, Bradley immediately sympathized with her. Meanwhile, the Overseer tasked Nathan Thornton, Bradley's friend and partner, with assassinating her family to protect her from a possible honor killing by her parents should they find out what Hasna did after running away. Eventually, she learned that Nathan Thornton, a friend of Bradley Houghton, had assassinated her family while they were looking for their daughter in Indonesia. She later participated in the War against the Eternals, where she was kidnapped by Los Eternos following a hit gone wrong, but was eventually rescued by a gang of vigilantes known as the Righteous Crusaders. At around the same time the Overseer herself was also killed. Though saddened by the Overseer's death, Hasna decided she no longer wanted her assassin life, a decision that Nathan and Bradley were skeptical about, but eventually they quietly granted her wish and allowed her to leave the organization, whilst not telling anybody else. Conversion to Christianity TBA Personal details Personality Hasna was initially a timid and fearful young woman who dreaded facing her parents after running away with her siblings. Once she joined the Babylon Coalition, she slowly transitioned into a cold and manipulative woman, able to fool just about anybody with her clever disguises. After converting to Christianity, she became a meek individual who only wanted to serve the interests of her Father in Heaven and Jesus Christ. Physical appearance Hasna is a dark-skinned woman with black hair and chocolate bornw eyes. She is 5'6" and weighs about 140 lbs. Habits and beliefs Hasna is an avid shooter; both during and after her career as a Babylon Coalition assassin, Hasna would spend hours on gun ranges, honing her skills. She is particularly good at using a sniper rifle to kill targets from a distance. Hasna was raised Muslim, but felt betrayed by her own faith after learning of her parents' arrangement to forcibly marry her to a man she didn't love. After effectively leaving Islam and converting to Christianity (a sin known as shirk in Islam), Hasna has become a rather spiritually young Christian who is still attempting to "work out her own salvation with fear and trembling." Skills and abilities Skills *'Genius Level Intellect': Hasna was able to obtain two Bachelor degrees in Computer Science and Marketing by the time she was 19. *'Spy': Thanks to her training in the Babylon Coalition, Hasna could lie like crazy and fool just about anyone. She could impersonate and pass off as anybody thanks to theater makeup, prosthetics, and/or other theatrical equipment used to create a disguise. *'Improvised Weapons: '''Hasna is a master at using improvised weapons; she was able to kill a Los Eternos gunman with a microwave during a brawl at someone's house, she easily beat a Division 9 agent with kitchen knives, and also held her own against cultists with a sickle. Abilities *'Skilled Thief': Bradley Houghton also taught her how to be a master at theft, able to pick locks, pickpocket items undetected, and even breaking and entering undetected. *'Expert Marksman': Hasna is quite good at firearms handling. She is especially good at sniping, having once killed a target from nearly 900 feet away. *'Expert Combatant': Hasna is an adept combatant, trained in various different martial arts. She employs a fighting style similar to that of Bradley Houghton, which incorporates elements of Judo, Sambo, Jiu-Jitsu, Brazilian jiu-jitsu, Aikijutsu, and Krav Maga, as well as Silat, Systema, MMA, Taekwando, and Capoeria, among many others. Equipment Weapons During her time as a hitwoman for the Babylon Coalition, Hasna used a variety of pistols, rifles, shotguns and submachine guns, in addition to rocket launchers and other explosives. *'SIG-Sauer P320': This was the first pistol Hasna got to use during the first six months as a hitwoman for the Babylon Coalition. *'Beretta M9A3': Hasna currently uses this sidearm as her personal defense gun of choice. *'FR F2': Hasna handled this firearm several times while training to be a sniper. *'Micro Uzi': This machine-pistol was used to stop a drive-by shooting. *'SIG-Sauer P320 Compact': This pistol was kept in Hasna's leg holster. *'VSS Vintorez''': This was an integrally suppressed sniper rifle that Hasna used as her sniper rifle of choice, taking a special liking to it because of its compact build. Category:Characters Category:Babylon Coalition members Category:Villains Category:Traitors